It is necessary in donning footwear, such as skates, to secure the right amount of tension in or tightening of the laces to properly support the ankle, but without having portions thereof unnecessarily tight to interfere with circulation. However, obtaining the proper tensioning is often beyond the capability of young skaters so that parents/coaches are called upon to tighten and secure laces so as to obtain the proper ankle support which will enable a good skating performance while still providing foot comfort.
Oftentimes, it can be difficult for a coach or parent to tighten and secure the laces of young skaters due to the fact that, typically, one must stoop down or bend over to a floor surface on which the skate is supported. Coaches/parents can thus experience inconvenience, discomfort and considerable difficulty in performing this normally simple function.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a skater's aid in the form of a bench having a seating portion and a skate-supporting portion that will conveniently enable a parent/coach to attend to lacing functions while seated with the skate being supported in an elevated position above the floor surface.